percy jackson and the misguided future
by 61394
Summary: a challenge from crossover pairing lover a demigod in silver attacks percy while he's on a date with annabeth claiming he'll destroy the fifth age who is he and is he right strictly percabeth
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the misguided future

Rick Riordan owns all I own absolutely nothing this is an idea from crossover pairing lover

To crossover pairing lover I'm sorry if I pissed you off I've never done a challenge before and I didn't know if I had to do something so that I wouldn't lose my profile

Enjoy

(Percy Point of view)

Percy was sitting with his girlfriend Annabeth Chase it had been hard to find time for a date with school starting again and Annabeth being busy rebuilding Olympus but that wasn't important as the two demigods were sitting in Yankee stadium watching a baseball game

"This is nice right Seaweed brain" said Annabeth as she rests her head on Percy's shoulders

"Yeah no monsters gods or titans trying to kill us it's nice to just relax for once"

(Assassin's point of view)

Hidden by the mist for those that don't know it's what hides stuff like monsters and gods from mortals is a figure wearing a silver body suit that goes up to his face black hair that covers his left eye the other one green as spring leaves

"This will end now Jackson" the person holds out his left arm from the glove a bow appears the figure pulls the string back an arrow appears notched in the bow with a glowing blue arrow tip aiming for his target's heart so not to hurt the mortals

"For the gods" the boy then let the arrow fly at the son of Poseidon

(Percy point of view)

Percy trusting his instincts grabbed Annabeth and pulled her down just as an arrow with a glowing blue arrow head pierced the chair he was sitting in Percy uncapped the pen in his pocket feeling it turn into a bronze sword in his hand looking through the stands he saw a kid who kind of looked like a silver ninja with a bow on his arm

The mortals were panicking and running

"It's a terrorist attack run for your lives" screamed one mortal in the crowd as their fear of a nonexistent terrorist made them clear out faster than the Stoll brothers being chased by Clarisse

"Why save her" asked the kid from his voice Percy could tell he was a boy

"Because she's important to me" said Percy "Who are you" the son of Poseidon demanded

"I am the preventer of the sixth age"

from the gauntlet on his left arm a long blade made of a dark grey colored metal and charged at Percy who through years of sword training was able to block the blade Percy attempted to sever the blade from the gauntlet but at the last moment the blade retracted back into the gauntlet the kid leaped into the air sending a kick into Percy's stomach the kick had so much power to it that it sent Percy from the stands and into the infield

(Assassins point of view)

Some things weren't adding up according to the history books Jackson was warrior with an iron fist who had brought on the sixth age from what he had seen Jackson was nothing like that he had taken the time to save someone even if it was a demigod the Jackson in the history books would never have done that

The history book must have made a mistake he thought to him self

he was about to move to attack Jackson again when he felt a burning pain in his leg he had forgotten about his Achilles curse that was a rookie mistake ignoring the pain in his leg he charged forward only to stopped by the girl Jackson had pulled down

"Why are you attacking my boyfriend" the girl had pulled out a celestial bronze knife her grey eyes showed righteous fury only children of Athena or Minerva had

"He is an enemy of the gods he must die" he said honestly "If I knew he had a girlfriend I would have waited till he was alone and made it look like a monster attack but I can't and won't stop he needs to die before he starts the revolution"

"What revolution"

"Pray to your mother you never find out daughter of Athena" with his enhanced speed he ran around her and leaped through the hole into the fence and onto the infield

"Do not follow this path Jackson you have no idea how many will die how you will have your father suffer although Lady Hera deserves it for trying to mess with the second great prophecy"

He stopped himself before he said anything to affect the time stream especially with Hestia watching this at the least and the perverted spark plug and the rest of Olympus as the worst case scenario

Reactivating his gauntlet blade he charged forward hoping to end this by striking his weak point

(Percy point of view)

Percy was confused by the stuff about Hera and his father but he stood up grateful for his invincibility he charged parrying his slash before thrusting the hilt of his sword into the kids gut Percy could see it in his eyes that the kid felt it but he stood up again and charged

Percy side stepped the oncoming attack before grabbing him placing riptide against his neck

"I underestimated you Percy Jackson go ahead and kill me there will be others we will stop you from starting the demigod revolution and using the gods as breeding stock we will stop the 6th age"

(Annabeth point of view)

From what Annabeth could figure out this person was either a seer and a child of Hephaestus or a time traveler based on the strange metal blade that had clashed with Riptide and his knowledge of what sounds like the future the time traveler theory was more likely

But why would he think that Percy would cause the world to be like this of course

(Percy point of view)

Percy let the kid go

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" the kid demanded

"Because I'm not who you think I am I'm not and will never be some leader for a demigod revolution or would put the gods in chains"

"Percy" Percy looked to see his girlfriend run out onto the field to him and wrap her arms around his neck "Are you okay I thought you would have killed each other by now"

"I'm fine Annabeth and I'm not going anywhere any time soon"

"The history books were wrong you aren't the leader of the revolution"

the kid pushed a button on the inside of his elbow his grey suit faded into shrinking into what looked like a high tech wrist watch he was wearing a blue t shirt with a crescent moon on his sleeves a pair of black sweat pants and silver running shoes

"Let's start over my name is Robbie Parker son of Artemis and former bodyguard for the eighth representative of the council of twelve"

And cliffhanger read review enjoy viva la lanada


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and the misguided future

(Councilor Phoebe point of view)

Phoebe sat in her favorite leather recliner she had found it in an antique store while she was visiting her parents it with Robbie she felt her heart break just thinking about him but she would have sat in her chair all day but her holophone rang so the young councilor rose from her chair to go awnser it

Her apartment was large enough to fit her parents' first house in with a large living room that where her chair was connected to her kitchen filled with modern appliances someone of her stature was supposed to have but rarely used as she was mostly at banquets for various politicians or just ordered take out

She walked past the kitchen into the hallway she paused to look at the pictures on wall her first day at the academy when she was five with her parents herself in her bio suit receiving a medal of honor for her actions in the war a recent picture of her and Robbie

Phoebe sighed and kept walking before she continued walking towards her office the holophone was still ringing so whoever was calling must have had something important to say she sat in her chair

"Awnser" the phone responding to her words activated the hologram revealing a girl about twenty two years younger than herself with blonde hair wearing a grey sleeveless shirt over a blue shirt and black pants sitting at a chair

"Hello Talia nice to see you again"

The only other non-irritating member of the council smiled "I'm sorry for your loss"

"He isn't dead Talia he's just missing please tell me you didn't just call to talk about Robbie"

"No there's a council meeting in two hours I'm calling now because you spend twenty minutes of complaining about the frequent council meetings thirty minutes to wash and get ready and sixty minutes to get to the council meeting from your apartment giving you ten minutes to get from the parking lot to the council room on time"

Phoebe smiled at that "how in hades do you always do that" she asked

"Easy old friend I am a daughter of Athena while children of Artemis are masters of the wilderness throw one of you into politics and your moves are easily predicted" said Talia

Phoebe had to agree Talia was one of the strongest demigod on the council most of those fourth or fifth generation spoiled brats probably never wore a bio suit or carried a battle gauntlet 24 7 no only Phoebe and Talia had served in the military

"I'll see you there for the fifth time this week but I'll see you there" said Phoebe before hanging up

As Talia predicted Phoebe wearing an ankle length silver cloak walked into the council room taking the eighth seat right on time

From the first seat at the beginning of the table a man in his late forties wearing a purple cloak spoke "this meeting called the day of September 28 2510 will now begin"

"Thank you councilor Helios" a woman in her late thirties wearing a red cloak said "now the first order of business I propose we increase the monthly Ichor withdrawal"

"Can't these meetings ever be about something else" complained Phoebe

"Councilor why it may not be as important to you but it is the foundation of our society"

"You already take two pints from each god a month isn't that enough it's inhumane"

"They aren't human" shouted Councilor Helios as he banged his hand against the table "how dare you imply we should treat them with respect they are prisoners of war"

"A war that happened nearly five centuries ago we are the only pantheon where the government uses their gods as breeding stock"

A man in his late twenties chuckled "you're starting to sound like a revolutionary the war hero who faced Sekhmet herself at the last house of life strong hold in our territory"

"Correct me if I'm wrong Councilor Argus but that was during war and the chief lector summoned Sekhmet so the remaining magicians could retreat quite an impressive strategy" said Talia calmly wearing a grey cloak

"You insolent brat how dare you compliment the Egyptian swine" demanded the Councilor in red again

"Simple Councilor Barkis I give credit where credit is due a daughter of the war god should understand this besides we have plenty of Ichor in the hospitals for genotransfusion"

"But if we double the withdrawal amount in a generation we can crush the other pantheons under our feet"

"You didn't pay much attention in history did you the council put a limit on limit on Ichor withdrawal for a reason after Hestia faded along with Eros Enyo and Bellona"

"So they're prisoners" said a twenty five year old woman in a royal blue cloak "so what if one or two of them fade there's plenty and if we run out well some people would want an Egyptian child"

Phoebe was disgusted while she thought the Olympians deserved to be imprisoned for all the crimes they committed against demigods and each other they should at least be treated with respect and honor

"No wonder my immortal mother never got along with Hera" Phoebe muttered hopefully being unheard by the Legacy snobs

"Unless there's anything else to discuss I suggest we adjourn this meeting" or if you want to try to raise the limit then put it up to a damn vote but then again I can't remember the last time I voted for something

"No there's something else" said councilor Helios "we need to discuss the break in at epsilon"

Phoebe had heard of it epsilon was the code name for the prison where the Olympians were imprisoned she had visited once before she ran for the council and was disgusted with what she had seen

"Any suspects" asked a curious Talia

"Whoever did damaged the security cameras outside the cell blocks but wasn't aware of the ones in the cell"

Helios then waved his hand a blue sphere appeared inside the sphere a figure in a bio suit was talking to a goddess that looked about 12 with auburn hair orange rags that barely clung to her body her face covered with slashes and burns an arrow was sticking out of her right arm the council stayed quiet as the listened to what was being said between the two

"_So one of my children comes to see me in my lonely cage" said Artemis saying children with venom as she glared at the figure _

"_What happened to you the history books said you were just imprisoned?" asked the figure his voice disguised a common tool in the suit _

"_As my half-sister once told me history is written by the winners" said Artemis "the treatment of us is censored by your council of twelve so more and more generations of demigods are spawned by that disgusting process" _

"_Hey not everyone on the council is like that" _

The legacies on the council smirked at that

"_The only ones on the council who aren't spoiled loud incompetent and downright stupid are the Athena and Artemis council women" _

_Artemis smiled at that "I'm glad at least my children aren't spoiled swine or publicos" _

"_A what" the figure asked _

"_What most children of Aphrodite end up being" the former goddess of the hunt answered her son _

"_I'm going to fix this me and the revolutionaries" _

"_And how do you intend to do that" _

_The figure's suit faded away revealing Robbie dressed the way he was in the last chapter _

"_With a piece of Kronos's scythe me and a team will travel back in time and stop the founders of the revolution before it can begin" _

"_You realize what this would mean for you" _

"_Yes I do by ending the revolution before it can begin I doom myself and all children of Artemis to no longer exist but I Robbie Parker swear on the river Styx to fight for the gods and end the revolution before it can begin" _

_Artemis smiled "It has been a long time since I've had faith in a demigod especially a male good luck my son" _

_Robbie nodded "I should go before the guards realize I'm in here oh and to the council of morons no offense Phoebe and Talia by the time you see this I'll already be gone" _

_Robbie activated his bow gauntlet and fired an arrow into the camera _

"How dare that brat insult us like this" Councilor Barkis barked out

"We must drag that bastard son of Artemis back here and feed him to a drakon" demanded councilor Argus in a rage

Despite the council screaming for Robbie's blood Phoebe couldn't help but smile Robbie always wanted to do something big and Phoebe couldn't think of anything bigger

Be safe little brother be safe

Okay this sort of became a filler chapter so thanks to everyone who read the story so far please keep reading viva la lanada


	3. not a chapter

This is not a chapter

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Fanfiction community

Thank you for taking the time out of what I assume is a busy schedule

To read the work of a humble filmmaker

But there is something that must be addressed

I have a learning disability I don't know where to put punctuation

It drove many an English teacher crazy

And even though I am not able to know exactly where to place punctuation

Thousands of readers read my stories every month on every continent

And in more countries then I can count

So if you're looking for something that's grammatically correct

**READ A BOOK **

To those of you who don't insult me for my lack of punctuation

I'm sorry for getting your hopes up


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Jackson and the misguided future

* * *

(Percy point of view)

For a minute Percy thought his ears weren't working right or someone was messing with the mist to make Percy think he had gone off the deep end

"Could you repeat the first part" asked Percy

"Um sure Robbie Parker son of Artemis"

Percy was going to ask how in Tartarus was it possible for a son of Artemis to even exist when he begins to hear police sirens

"Let's explain this with the rest of my team I don't want to end up in 21rst century jail"

Robbie said pulling out a cube from his pocket when he threw it into the air it transformed into to Percy looked like a hovering snowboard long enough for the three of them it was so awesome

"Well don't just stare at it get on" Robbie said as he and Annabeth were already on it Percy was confused but decided to get on the flying snowboard which zoomed into the sky

Percy looked down and could see the skyline of the Bronx and for some reason felt no fear that Zeus the almighty pervert could blast him out of the sky

"Don't worry the mist generator on this thing will keep us from being seen by Zeus you can say whatever you want about him for example **ZEUS IS A LIGHTNING THROWING MAN WHORE**" Robbie shouted out the last part and the clouds didn't even rumble

"On tiny problem there are two goddesses who can see us" said Robbie

"Which ones" Annabeth asked

"Aphrodite and Hestia Aphrodite because she's the last Daughter of Oranous" Robbie stopped talking "What you didn't know that" Robbie asked

"Di immortales that can't be possible" said Percy trying to wrap his brain around the information

"Aphrodite is the second most powerful goddess with Hestia being the strongest and Zeus being the third strongest"

Percy was confused if that was true why was Zeus king "Aphrodite wasn't born till after the war and Hestia simply didn't want to rule"

Percy could understand that Robbie was beginning to descend into central park landing in a clearing surrounded by large oak trees in the valley was a girl about twelve with black hair and sea green eyes wearing a dark green shirt and jeans with no feet

The girl looked at Robbie before Percy found a glowing blue metal dagger at his throat

"Megan don't kill him he's not the leader of the revolution" Robbie said

The girl apparently named Megan lowered the blade from his throat and walked over to Robbie "You sure" she asked Robbie

"If he was the leader of the revolution he could have killed you a dozen different ways before you even blinked" Robbie answered

"Okay so can you explain how there's a son of Artemis" said Percy as that was still was a question in his head

Robbie and Megan looked at each other and then at Percy and Annabeth "Genotransfusion" they said at the same time

"You have to understand history before the genotransfusion process was created after the second great prophecy the demigod revolution happened demigods were split down the middle on one side were the demigods supposedly led by you against the gods on the other side were demigods loyal to the gods to mortals it was the second American civil war with millions dying on both sides"

"And the loyal demigods lost" said Annabeth

"Yeah they lost and the gods were chained their powers taken from them by a new metal made by Leo Valdez"

"Who" asked Percy

"Anyways the gods were enslaved most mortals were and still are kept in the dark unless they signed on for familial service which with a fancy machine also invented by Leo Valdez"

Somewhere in Texas a Mexican son of Hephaestus sneezed

"Made them able to permanently see through the mist and were given the real story instead of the second American war that the mist made them believe and were allowed to decide by the new government the council of twelve which god they could use to sire a child"

Percy looked like he was going to be sick it sounded like the government turned into one big pimp and the gods were the merchandise

"I don't see how this geno thing happened" said Percy because he was extremely confused

"Genotransfusion after a couple decades Genotransfusion was invented where Ichor is added on molecular level to the receiver's reproductive organs mixing with the receivers genes so with any time that person had a child"

"The child would be a demigod" said Annabeth

"Yeah and that's where demigods come from since 2035" said Megan "Which is how people like Robbie and his sister exist"

Percy was so angry wind started to blow around him slicing through the grass around his feet until Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder

"Getting angry won't do any good sea weed brain"

Out of bush came two people a nine year old kid with tan skin and black hair wearing a red suit like Robbies silver one carrying a sixteen year old with black hair wearing a leather jacket

Megan and Robbie ran over and picked the sixteen year old off the nine year olds back and put him on the ground

"It happened" the kid said

* * *

(Dread point of view)

"This was supposed to be the mighty revolutionaries they were pathetic" said Dread as he stood in the blood of the dead revolutionaries it was simple to track down the energy from the piece of the titan object to an old battle field in Ohio Cedar Point

The once popular amusement park the revolutionaries had been using as a base for who knows how long but the weaklings all fell none of them even related to any gods of importance just a bunch of weakling commoners

Except for **him**

Walking through the blood covered ground until he reached rusted remains of a tall roller coaster according to the tracker the piece of Kronos scythe was in between the tracks of the once yellow roller coaster standing there were two people in black bio suits

"Well I never thought a son of Poseidon or a daughter of Apollo would ever sink so low beneath their pedigree"

The son of Poseidon unsheathed a blade from both wrist gauntlets and charged at Dread who smirked as he grabbed the demigods arm at the elbow breaking it under the pressure of his grip

"hmph you're not screaming I've made children of Cratos scream from this amount of pressure"

The son of Poseidon kicked Dread back flipping back chains made of silver rose from the ground ensnaring his wrists elbows knees and ankles

Looking closer he saw the son of Poseidon he was an African American with cinnamon brown hair and the standard sea green eyes of a son of Poseidon his arm that still was in his hand but there was no blood

"You're not just a son of Poseidon you're a legacy"

"Correct" he said in a southern accent "Sammy Levesque legacy of Hazel Levesque and Leo Valdez and we know the truth of what really happened"

They know Dread thought they can't be allowed to live Dread snapped the chains as easily as if they were made of paper

"Festus" the fake arm in Dreads hand glowed red before detonating creating a fiery explosion

(Sammy point of view)

* * *

Sammy had smiled the safe word for his arm worked the contingency plan was working now there was one thing left

"Moray destroy the piece" Monica nodded and notched an arrow in her bow and aimed at the piece of the legendary scythe when a black hand the size of truck grabbed Moray around her neck and threw her stepping out of the smoke was a man the size of an elephant wearing a red battle suit with black stripes going from the base of the shoulder to the wrist his head covered in a mask of dragon hide with blood red goggles

"How there was enough explosives in my arm to kill an adult cyclops" Sammy asked

"it take a lot more than that pitiful fire ball to kill me" said Dread in an artificially disguised voice as he slowly walked towards Sammy his mama had told him that every hero one day met an enemy that they couldn't beat only weaken and for Sammy Levesque this was his fight

He activated his sword and surrounded it with water making it twist and swirl at thousands of miles an hour "For Poseidon" as he charged at Dread impaling his blade through Dread just as he swung with his fist Sammy felt the force of a thousand tons as he fell to the ground

Sammy could feel the warm blood under his bio suit and he knew he was going to die soon he watched as Dread slammed his fist into Moray and heard her scream before walking back over to him and shrinking to about 6 foot 8

When suddenly he clutched onto his heart "What did you do to me you little worm"

"do you know what happens when a demigod is hit with Stygian iron even a little scratch and the blade begins to absorb your soul you have anywhere between 2 minutes and a month left before your soul is permanently severed from your body I'll be seeing you soon"

And with that Sammy Levesque died smiling

(Dread Point of view)

* * *

Dread watched that insignificant little worm that was Sammy Levesque die he had a job to do and he would die for stealing what was his from him before he died Dread activated the dna keyed communicator on his hip

On a blue screen that appeared from his chest showed councilor Barkis in an office

"Well"

"The piece of the scythe is secured my lady" he said bowing his head to the hologram of the council woman

"Excellent prepare a team and destroy that traitorous son of Artemis"

"Yes my lady" Dread then ended the communication soon Robbie Parker I will have me revenge he thought before picking up the piece of the scythe and walking out of the battle field

* * *

And that's where I end the chapter read review and vote on my poll viva la lanada


	5. Chapter 5

Percy Jackson and the misguided future

A merry Christmas to all Christian fans of my work a happy Chanukah and happy Kwanza if there any other holidays celebrated around now well happy those days too

I need one vote for any of these stories on my poll

Rise of Namigakure

The toxic kitsune

The brotherhood of Konoha pranksters

Vote for one of them and I'll probably get started before 2013 now anyway on with the chapter

* * *

(Percy point of view)

"What Happened?"

Robbie sighed "the government found our base and slaughtered us standing before you are the last of the revolutionaries"

Percy was shocked and he could sympathize with these four having seen death before during the second titan war

Suddenly the tall guy woke up "the lost souls of so many overwhelmed my vision my apologies"

"No problem boss but now we need a new plan according to Robbie Jackson isn't the head of the revolution so we need to figure out who is" said Megan for some reason she was glaring at him like he had done something wrong

The guy stood up and walked into Percy's personal space and stared into his sea green eyes with coal black ones

"Do you mind not standing so close I have a girlfriend and I don't play for that team" said Percy

He stepped back after a minute "Neither do I just needed to check your soul while blackened around the edges from having seen death is not dark and is the purest soul I've ever seen"

"You're a child of Morno the god of doom" said Annabeth

"Quite perceptive miss chase I can see even after five hundred years you are considered Athena's smartest child yes I am a child of Morno Negro Diablo at your services"

"Wait doesn't that mean black devil in Spanish" asked Percy

"It does and on the battlefield let's just say I lived up to my namesake" said Negro with a smirk

Percy decided he didn't want to know "You've already met Robbie and Megan and the last member of our motley crew is Omar Nimr son of Cratos"

Omar didn't say anything he just nodded towards him and Annabeth

"Yeah well this meet and greet is nice and all but we still need a way to figure out who the real leader of the revolution is before the pig heads on the council send assassins after us"

"Hey my sister is not a pig head and neither is Talia" said Robbie

"What about Rachel it may not be a precise answer but it would put us in the right direction" said Annabeth

"Annabeth you're a genius" Percy said kissing his girlfriend on the cheek "Tell me something I don't know seaweed brain" she replied

* * *

(Rachel point of view)

Rachel sighed as she walked through the halls of Clarion ladies academy this place made Tartarus look like Hawaii compared to this nightmare of an a building in New Hampshire

'it's bad enough they make you wear a dress but all the lessons about manners and etiquette that no one mortal or immortal actually would use in their lives' Rachel thought

Rachel was brought out of her mental rant at this hell hole of an institute by an announcement over the PA normally she would ignore announcements but the spirit of Delphi was telling her to listen up

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare you have a phone call in the office from your father Rachel Elizabeth Dare you have a phone call in the office"

That was weird her father was always too busy to actually call her as long as she didn't try to escape this nightmare of a building she was under her father's radar

So being curious she went to the office the secretary pointed her to the private calling room without even looking up from painting her toe nails

"Hello"

"Rachel thank the gods I didn't think my impression of your dad would actually work"

"Percy why are you calling me is the world in danger again"

"You can say that I'll explain it later when Zeus can't overhear and decide to make demigods an extinct species"

"Okay so what do you need?"

"We need a prophecy who is the true leader"

Rachel felt a phrase popped into her mind while this happened whenever someone asked her a question but when it was a line or a prophecy there was this buzz like sensation like she had a freakishly huge cup of coffee

"Find the banished son and he will lead you to the true path" Rachel said "hope it makes sense to you guys cause that's all I'm getting"

"It's better than nothing thanks Rachel"

"No problem say hi to Annabeth for me"

* * *

(Percy point of view)

Percy having finished calling Rachel with a pay phone left to join the others who were eating hot dogs thankfully like Robbie's their bio suits covered regular clothing

When they saw that Percy was done with the phone call they started walking Percy but slow enough for Percy to catch up and not draw suspicion from the mortals

"Well what did Rachel say" asked Annabeth

"She says hi and she said to find the banished son and he will lead us to the true path"

"The banished son I wonder what that means" asked Annabeth as she was clearly deep in thought

"I know" said Omar who had just finished his hot dog "I know who the banished son is"

"So do I" said Megan as she shivered "Never thought I would have to fight him"

"Who is he and why are you all acting like you're afraid of him"

"Because we are and so should you one of his many monikers was the banishers of monsters"

"So lots of people destroy monsters they end up coming back" says Annabeth

"He didn't kill monsters he banished them turned their essence into black sand that couldn't return to Tartarus" said Negro "you should be worried most of all Percy as you are one of the people he hates most in the world"

Percy gulped not noticing the torso of a girl appear out of a rock "Interesting Leader Sama should be aware of this new development yes he should" said the girl clearly not being completely sane

(Me an expert cause me not completely sane)

* * *

(Dread point of view)

Dread grasped his chest for a second the pains were coming more frequently now but he held strong he would take his revenge he stared at the team assembled in front of him having only chosen the elite of the elite

The first was Abigail dead eye Flynn a girl about nineteen wearing a gold battle suit with bright red hair and an eye patch it's a known fact she could kill a man from a thousand feet away

The second was Onoki Sake a Japanese born son of Aether his ability to control light allowed him to kill seven hundred and eighty men in a single battle half of what Dread his own kill count

Third was Marcus Wyvern son of Zeus who was unmatched in the air

And finally was Otto Davidson son of Hades who was the best Necromancer since Walt Stone

"Warriors a threat to our society is in the 21rst century we will go to said century and eliminate the threat and any who stands in our way is that clear"

"Sir yes sir" the four replied

"Excellent"

* * *

And this is the end of the chapter

A merry Christmas to all and to all a good night


	6. Chapter 6

Percy Jackson and the misguided future

Hello all I know I haven't updated in a while and this one is on my mass update list but first this tidbit

* * *

(Smith point of view)

'Keep the temperature constant keep it constant take it out bring the hammer down at the blade bring the hammer down at the hilt return it to the forge keep it there' these were Smiths thoughts as he worked on the blade

Smith was an ironic name for a blacksmith even more ironic for a son of Vulcan I'm about six foot one with coal black hair and grey eyes wearing a long sleeved dark grey shirt matching pants and celestial bronze plated boots his hands covered in soot as he continued his work

That is until he heard the echo of sandals on the metal floor of his forge "What do you want Fumiko" I turned to face her Fumiko in Japanese meant child of abundant beauty well she definitely lived up to her namesake Fumiko was four foot eleven with pale ivory skin with ebony black hair that went past her waist she had C cup breasts with muscular legs wearing a stone grey shirt coal black pants and brown sandals

"I have news for Leader Sama where is he" she asked

"Missionary work" I replied "he'll be back soon to check on my progress I'll pass on the message for you"

Fumiko shook her head "no only Leader Sama should hear this only he" she said starting to shift personalities a reason she wanted our ambitions to work so she could punish the one who did this to her

"Alright calm down he'll be back soon and then you can tell him" I said hoping to keep her from losing it in my forge again

"Thank you Smith Senpai Thank you Smith Senpai" she said before walking out

I sighed she didn't deserve what happened to her I decided to go back to the blade before it spent to long in the forge I pulled it out a five foot long sword of heated metal I dipped it into the water to cool the metal before I prepared to add the final touches

Soon the gods will pay for what they did Greeks Romans it did not matter soon the gods will all pay for their sins

* * *

Well I said it wasn't much but don't worry I will update this story sooner then the last one


	7. Chapter 7

Percy Jackson and the misguided future

(Smith point of view)

I checked myself over in the mirror of my barracks I was now wearing my official uniform for the revolution a dark grey jacket with twelve black buttons black shoulder guards and on my right arm a white patch with III sewn into it black pants a brown belt with my finished sword on it black pants and black boots with bronze buckles I checked my self over one more time before I left my barracks and headed to the meeting hall

In five minutes I made it to the meeting hall a long dome shaped room dominated by a single table with four chairs on one side and one on the other I took a seat from the side with four chairs and soon was joined by the others to my left was Fumiko now in uniform fiddling with her fingers

"You okay" I asked "I am fine Smith San"

I nodded to my right was a girl about sixteen with blonde hair in a ponytail wearing a uniform with IV sewn onto her sleeves in gold stitching and a guy with light brown hair and calloused hands in the same uniform as the blonde

"Laurel Oliver" Oliver nodded his head at me "Smith any idea why Leader called this meeting Oliver and I have recruits to train" said Laurel

"And I have weapons to build for your recruits we both have busy schedules but if leader called a meeting it must be for something important"

Just then a aurora of light appeared in the empty chair when the light faded sitting in the chair was someone who appeared to be sixteen with tan skin black hair and light green eyes wearing a black uniform with gold buttons and in gold stitching on his right arm V black pants black leather boots and sheathed sword across his back

If I didn't know better I would of thought he was Percy Jackson

"Leader Sama" Fumiko said standing up Leader looked at her and nodded in acknowledgement "before I begin the meeting Fumiko what have you learned from spying on Percy Jackson"

"Leader Sama four people have travelled from the future to stop our revolution"

"The future with all due respect to Fumiko this could simply be one of her delusions" said Laurel

"This is This is not a delusion their technology far surpasses the technology even smith san could build"

I was a bit insulted but at the same time I was curious at the chance to examine technology invented decades perhaps centuries after my death

"What exactly are we dealing with" asked leader "three males one female along with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase they are on their way to Torrington" this got raised eye brows all around

"we should of killed him when he refused to join us he could sink our plans before they even begin" said Laurel electricity surging around her fingers like lightning rods and I would know being on the receiving end of such by Jason Grace

"Leader Torrington is a wild card if he leads them to us" I said adding my own five cents into the argument

"He won't" said Leader "Leader Sama I don't understand" said Fumiko with a confused look on her face

"Torrington was one of the most powerful demigods in Kronos army second only to Luke Castellan plus afterwards the Olympians banished him as penance for the actions of his mother he will without a doubt strike first ask questions later now on to business through my contacts in the house of life I have discovered the names of the seven heroes in the prophecy of seven"

From my right I heard coughing "Who are they leader" asked Oliver with his gravelly voice

Which got me to look at him Oliver never talked in the eight years I've known him I don't think I've heard him talk once

"here are the seven names" Leader pulled out a scroll "Percy Jackson" no surprise there "Annabeth chase" again no surprise "Piper Mclean" Mclean? The guy from king of Sparta? "Leo Valdez" must be a Greek "Jason Grace" I clenched my fist at the mention of him "Frank Zhang" Zhang Zhang where have I heard that name before oh shit A ZHANG?! "And finally Hazel Levesque" I noticed Fumiko gulp at that name for whatever reason

"your orders are to either recruit or leave alive these seven under no circumstances are allowed to be killed until after the defeat of Gaia and her sons the giants unless someone else has something that must be discussed dismissed"

A chorus of yes leader was said and we all left the room "Smith please stay"

I stopped at the doorway and turned around "yes leader" I asked

"Fumiko is wrong at least a little bit there was another group of demigods who have arrived Smith I want you to eliminate as many of them as you can"

"as you command Leader" I said bowing my head "Smith while I trust your abilities one among them is equal to three people two are dead and I am the third tread carefully with him"

"thank you for the warning leader"

I then walked out of the meeting room to grab some equipment for my own quest

And this is where I end the chapter you learned why they thought percy was the bad guy sorry to say this was more of a filler chapter viva la lanada


End file.
